User blog:Nichdel/ROUND: 5-7 Voting Begins
5-7:1 - "Battle for Nommitia" by Nichdel Create a new rule titled "Battle for Nommitia" Definition Battle for Nommitia (BfN) is a game played within Nommit based on these rules. There may be only one game of Battle for Nommitia being played at once. Any player of nommit may suggest starting a game of Battle For Nommitia, and the game will begin in one week as long as there are at least two people willing to play. Anyone may become a player of Battle for Nommitia by agreeing to play in reply to the suggestion, before the game begins. The player who suggested starting the games will become the Game Coordinator. A 'county' is an object within BfN that players of BfN control. A 'troop' is an object within BfN that belongs to a county. Within the rest of this rule, the term 'player' refers to a player of BfN. Goal The goal is to eliminate all opposing players or control 51% of all counties. The winner gains 100 points within nommit. Starting Each player starts with three counties. Each county is named after the player, and numbered sequentially (ie Player 1, Player 2, Player 3 would be the beginning counties of Player). There are 2 neutral counties for each player of BfN. These counties are nammed Nommitia and numbered sequentially (Nommitia 1, Nommitia 2, Nommitia 3...). Each player-held county starts with 10 troops. Each neutral county starts with 5 troops. Playing Players take turns in the order they joined the game. The end of the last player's turn is the start of a new round. Each turn lasts one Nommitian Day. As a player's turn begins, each county they control gains 5 troops. On their turn, a player may use each of their counties at most once to attack any other county. Players should list all planned moves at once. Players may not attack any county more than once a turn. Each round, all neutral counties gain 5 troops. No county may have more than 50 troops. Combat Once a player has listed all their moves, the Game Coordinator determines the results of each move. The Game Coordinator rolls a die for each county in an attack with as many sides as the county has troops. If the attacking county rolls higher than the defending county: *The defending county loses all troops. *The attacking county loses as many troops as the defending county's roll. *Half (rounded up) of the remaining troops in the attacking county move to the defending county. *The attacking county's owner now owns the defending county. If the defending county rolls higher than the attacking county, each county subtracts the other's roll from their troops. If an attacking county would be left with 0 troops, that county becomes neutral and gains 5 troops. Losing When you control no counties, you are eliminated. If a player does nothing on their turn twice in a row, they are eliminated. Their counties become neutral counties containing the same amount of troops. 5-7:2 - "Some Fun" by Ienpw_III Enact a new rule entitled Radioactivity: Any rule containing the text "radioactive" is radioactive. Radioactive rules each have a 50% chance of decaying at the end of each round. When a radioactive rule decays, a randomly selected word in the rule is replaced with a randomly selected word from a randomly selected rule. 5-7:3 - "A Minor Tweak" by Nichdel Amend rule 4 by removing "In the rules:" and unindenting the rest. 5-7:4 - "Honor" by Nichdel This is in preparation for a series of changes I plan to do to implement a proper justice system. This change adds a subjective type of illegal action, to cover any case the rules could not predict. Amend rule 35 to read: Below is the nommitian code. Following it increases a player's honor and ignoring it decreases a player's honor. Players *should not undertake to prevent future gameplay *should respect the collective will of nommit, including the results of judgments and votes *should strive to make gameplay fun *should strive to include all players in the game. The Speaker *should ensure that all players have fun and feel included Board Members *should do their duties in a timely manner Sufficiently low honor constitutes an illegal action. 5-7:5 - "Out with the Old" by Xenkula Repeal rules 15, 27, 30 and 32 from the rules set. This should be done as: *rules 15 and 32 pertain to nommit play only as is was on reddit *rules 30 and 32 have been rarely used and no longer seem to contribute to gameplay. Voting Tokens Every player has 4 voting tokens for this round. Category:Blog posts